


Not Putting the Fun in Funeral

by enbyglowstick



Series: The Death of Vanya Hargreeves [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Everyone Needs A Hug, Funeral, Gen, No Incest, Vanya Hargreeves Dies, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyglowstick/pseuds/enbyglowstick
Summary: After Vanya died, it was time for her funeral and the speeches of each sibling
Series: The Death of Vanya Hargreeves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Allison

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway writing this I realised Allison doesn't have a voice so in this she used her vocal chord fixing power that she definitely has

The sun was behind the clouds and the wind blew against their hair. Her coffin sat in the middle of the garden. There was no portrait hung, statue made or photograph of her on the front of the casket watching over them. 

The world did not mourn as they did with Five and Ben as no one cared about the forgotten member of The Umbrella Academy, even her siblings did not care about her and only begun to when it was too late.

Tears fell onto the dry leaves and small whispers came from each sibling every few minutes, mainly from Allison. Even though she was crying the most, she was the first siblings to give a speech.

“Vanya was special, even without power”

She thought back to when they were younger, “Seven! Stop playing that stupid violin, you will never be special at it!” The sound of violin immediately stopped when the words, ‘never be special’, escaped her mouth. 

“I reminded her many times that she wasn’t special and every time I said that it was a lie, like most things I say”

As she explored deeper into her thoughts, there were many moments of her ignoring Vanya’s cries but one stood out to her, the time she didn’t leave her to sob herself to sleep, “Vanya? Are you okay?” The rain pounded against the glass as Vanya tried to hold back he tears out of embarrassment, “It is okay to cry, you don’t have to try to hide your emotions” The blue blazer sleeve was wet with tears and only made her face wetter as she attempted to wipe the tears away, “I just feel numb all the time” 

“The pills made her mostly numb but she still loved us, even when we didn’t return that love” 

Allison sat next to her on her bed and looked at the pills that were scattered on the floor, “If you ever need someone to talk to, come to me” A slight smile came on Vanya’s face as Allison left. However, every time Vanya tried to talk to Allison after that she was pushed away.

“I promised her that she could talk to me whenever she felt down but I lied, I was too busy caring about myself than to help her”

The moment at the cabin made her tears roll down her cheek more, “Vanya I love you!” Her sister was overwhelmed but Allison wanted to give the problem a quick fix, “I heard a rumour...” The pain of the slice in her neck hurt but not as much as Vanya was emotionally hurt. Vanya never meant to nearly kill Allison, however, Allison didn’t want to but meant to kill Vanya. 

“I regret everything that happened at the concert. I wanted another quick fix instead of helping her and I will never forgive myself”

The siblings wiped tears from their eyes and Luther put his hand on Allison’s shoulder, “It wasn’t your fault” She sighed and felt the lump in her throat fell bigger, “Neither was it hers”


	2. Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never got to tell her that he didn’t hate her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more of Diego and Vanya in Season Three, not in an incest way like the comics though because that was nasty

Every time her name was mentioned, he didn’t want to cry but he couldn’t admit that he didn’t shed a few tears. He knew he had to make it up to her, even if she wasn’t there to hear it.

“I wish I could do it all again”

The memories of the number of times he made an excuse to not do anything with her because they thought she didn’t have a power, ‘To go on a mission Vanya, you have to have a power’ Thinking back on it, she didn’t want to go on a mission but she only wanted to do something with him.

“I wish I could go back and tell myself to stop being a jerk to her, she didn’t deserve it”

His father reminded him every day that he was a hero and reminded Vanya every day that she was ordinary. Both were incorrect. Heroes don’t break down a family member’s soul until they give up trying. Heroes don’t assist with the end of the world.

“She didn’t deserve any of the awful things she went through” 

The memory of the concert crept into his brain and his mind focused on the white eyes, they weren’t hers. Many would believe because her body and her power caused the apocalypse it was her fault but the person there wasn’t her.

“She didn’t deserve to live the last few minutes of her life doing something she didn’t want to be doing”

The one memory his mind couldn’t find was a memory of him showing her love and it disgusted him. The only feeling he showed to her was hate, she thought he hated her.

“I-I-I ju-just want h-her to know th-that...I didn’t h-ha-hate her”

His stutter was bad so he finished before he couldn’t finish a sentence. The siblings gave him an empathetic smile but he didn’t think he deserved it like she didn’t deserve death.


	3. Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther was more of a copy of Reginald than Vanya’s brother and that is the thing he regrets most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season Two made me hate Luther less but I still don’t like him. He has learnt from his mistakes of being like Reginald but he is still in love with his sister and when Five asked for his help he didn’t care. He also threw his brother off a balcony, if Five had no energy or didn’t react in time he would have been extremely injured.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> There is a minuscule mention of child abuse

His red eyes stared at the black casket as he thought, ‘Maybe if I let her explain she wouldn’t be dead, instead of locking her up like an animal’ He was foolish and was being more like their father than a brother.

“The first and only hug I ever gave her was the one thing I regret most” 

Vanya came to the Academy for help but she got betrayal instead. The one time her family paid attention to her was the moment she wasn’t herself and Luther hated it. He barely spoke to her as a child and as an adult but he spoke to her once when they were seven, “Sorry you can’t play with me as this is only for special people” 

“I also regret not playing with her but when we were small”

All that she wanted to do was help build his planes with him but Luther used them thinking she was ordinary to not spend time with his sister and he regretted it, he would do anything to spend one last minute with her.

“I wish I spent more time with her”

He thought to when he caught her putting out a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich for Five and told his father. The next time he saw her she had a red handprint on her face and wet eyes but he only cared about getting his father’s approval.

“I wish I was more a brother to her than another version of Dad”


	4. Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus loved Dave even though he was ordinary so why couldn’t he of loved Vanya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is my favourite in the comics because I hate comic Vanya. The whole thing with Diego is nasty. Also, the pain Vanya went through in her adulthood and childhood wasn’t explained as well in the comics, she also isn’t Ellen Page.

Vanya was nowhere to be seen but he was glad at the chance that she probably took her ticket to heaven. He remembered hearing her cries at night but didn’t care and thought she was overreacting because she didn’t have to deal with the downsides of powers. 

“When we were small we shared a wall, at night I heard her cries of sadness but did nothing”

He didn’t remember the day she left but he remembered not saying goodbye. One day she was there and one day she was gone. The wall that separated the two was knocked down so he could have a bit of extra space, as they were so separated they didn’t need a wall to do that job anymore.

“When her cries were no longer heard, I stole the room that was hers”

Vanya was never asked if he could take the wall and only realised when she came to pick up some of her things and was surprised when it was in a box and not her room. Her face remained numb as he explained what he had done and added a few jokes even though she was hurt.

“I never asked if I could do that but I did, as non of us treated her like a person but more of a thing that exists”

To him, life was a joke and he did not care about Vanya’s feelings as she was ordinary, but Dave was ordinary. The only drop of love he had ever shown her was when he wanted something from her and he hated himself for that.

“The only person I ever loved more than myself was ordinary so why couldn’t I have shown Vanya love?”


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five missed her like she had missed him but the only difference was that Vanya wasn’t going to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this in two days and I don’t know how I did that. I was fuelled by tears and gay power.
> 
> A n y w a y
> 
> Dear Netflix,  
> Please give me a flashback of Vanya making a Peanut Butter and Marshmallow sandwich for Five after he went poof to the apocalypse  
> Thank you,  
> Sincerely, Erik

No words would come to mind. How do you put the life of one person into a few words? He couldn’t cry, not with his family watching but a few tears down his cheek now and then. 

The only sibling’s dead body he didn’t find was hers and he was grateful for that as he couldn’t see her dead. Instead, he watched her die and that was worse. They had only just been reunited again and he was a jerk to her. 

Vanya was the one that put up with his late-night ramblings about time travel and in return, she got his name - not his name exactly as William wouldn’t fit her. The look on his sister’s face, when she realised that her mother had chosen her a name, was the only thing keeping him alive in the apocalypse.

Her last words wouldn’t escape his mind, ‘Five, I’m sorry’. The first name he called out in the apocalypse was hers and the last name she called out in her life was his.

He held the white rose in his hand and placed it on her grave, “I’m sorry too Vanya”

A shadow of someone was watching from behind the trees. Tears ran from her ghost eyes as she went into the light, to find the peace she had longed for.


End file.
